


31 Days of The Uncanny and Fantastical

by discountghost



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop, ONEUS (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rituals, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Hello! This is my attempt at Drabbletober! I'm following a mashup of prompts I've postedhereThis will be multifandom, so feel free to leave any ship suggestions ^-^





	1. Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> day ii: pattern/moth/star/ancient tales
> 
> no smut! just kissing this chapter :)

He made his appearance the second hour of every fifth day every two weeks.

  
(Why this pattern? Geonhak didn’t know and he didn’t think he ever would.)

  
He perched himself on the same spot — the ledge of his window, back resting against the frame. Geonhak had asked him about it before but he only smiled and turned his head back to an empty night sky. He was in the midst of doing the same thing now, expression nothing short of content. But, then again, Keonhee always looked content when Geonhak saw him. Had been since the first moment he’d realized the other was there.

  
The epiphany that, no, he hadn’t been seeing things had been a bit of a game-changer. To know that the blue-haired boy wasn’t a figment of his twelve-year-old imagination had rocked his world — not in a good way, at first. It had been entirely an accident in the first place. He’d stayed up too late and that was when he’d seen the smaller boy creep through his window. He looked lost, a mop of blue hair on his head and clothes that were too big for him. He was drenched in blue, really; but the patterns on his clothes twinkled in the glow of his nightlight.

  
“Who are you?” They were back in the present, watching the insects fly. Geonhak wrinkled his nose, swatting away any that strayed too close to the window. He asked this question every time, and yet he was never sure of what the answer would be.  
“How about a story instead, hyung.”

  
“You know you know you never told me how old you were, right?”

  
Keonhee shrugged, smile on his face. He searched the sky for something, hand shooting out when he managed to spot it. “Right there — see that?”

  
He had to squint, but he could make out a tiny dot of a star amongst a brilliant sea of them. He wasn’t even sure if he was seeing it, but he nodded anyway. Goosebumps rose as Keonhee grabbed his hand and he wasn’t looking at the stars anymore. Rather, he had the pretty display of pale white moths trailing lazily around the blue-haired boy with ease.

  
“You’re not looking.”

  
“Yes, I am.” His mouth felt like he’d wiped in it with cotton as he forced himself to look at the stars.  
His fingers were heavy over Geonhak’s, the weight of them registering more now than ever. Long and slender, they twined betwixt his with little trouble like it was where they belonged. But a coldness seeped in to combat the heat that radiated off of him, coming solely from the other.

“That star there — was my home.”

“Was?” This felt like the start of every other time Keonhee had mentioned something was his home. His eyes narrowed further and he turned his gaze to the other dubiously. “Why was?”

Keonhee’s smile dipped for a moment, before returning to its previous state like a tape rewinded. “It was a long time ago. Or, well, maybe it wasn’t. Time...moves differently down here.”

He was going to ignore that last bit.

“I was punished for playing a joke. My parents, and the person I played the prank on, didn’t think it was so funny.”

“What did you do?”

“I traded the sun for his moon and gave him an egg. He fried it; overcooked, but fried.” Keonhee nodded as if any of that made any sort of sense before turning to Geonhak. The mirth in his voice didn’t reach his eyes. “It broke the tides of the earth. Changed time as it was known.” He said it like it was a joke, something simple. “But it was only supposed to be temporary. And I wanted to see what would happen. But my parents...they didn’t think of it the same way I did, even when I gave the moon back. Half a year had passed, because I’d been too scared to say that I did it.”

He swallowed, stared up at the moon wistfully. “I just wanted to be his friend, y’know?” He shrugged again, chancing a glance Geonhak’s way. He wanted to say he didn’t hyperfocus on the way the Keonhee’s teeth bit down into his bottom lip. He wanted to say that he believed this story more than he’d believed the others, but he’d come to understand that understanding anything about Keonhee was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

“Can I kiss you?”

Out of the blue. Literally. Keonhee is drenched in blue and starlight, Mercury in retrograde. It slid home that maybe some part of what he is saying — had been saying every night that he asked this question — was true. Geonhak nodded, uncertain if his words would actually work and he wouldn’t look like a fool in front of what might be some celestial being.

It should probably be some magical moment. It probably looked like a magical moment; moths dancing around them as they sit there on Geonhak’s window ledge illuminated by winking stars and the moon. Keonhee’s lips were cold like the rest of him, but his mouth was only slightly warmer. Maybe not much warmer than a cool drink with only two ice cubes left in it after sitting out in the sun for a couple hours. Their lips move clumsily against one another at first until they become more intimately acquainted.

But then the alarm sounded. An arrangement they had made at the behest of Keonhee. He sighed against Geonhak’s lips, pulls away reluctantly. He lifted a hand to rub the pad of his thumb at the other’s cheek, smile soft and content.

“And so ends my tale of the ancients for tonight.”

Geonhak scowled, rolling himself back inside. “You say that every time; I’m starting to think you might not be an ‘ancient’ at this point.”

“Would you love me less if I wasn’t?”

He would get that shoe in the morning. For now, he’d just be concerned about his maybe-godly-boyfriend falling out of his window because his aim had been too good.


	2. where there's hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day iii: crack/cavern/ruins/animal ghost  
fandom: bts  
Jungkook, yoongi, mentions of j-hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late! i'm sorry!

“Ha ha, very funny, kid. Now get down here.”

Jungkook wanted nothing more than to voice that this wasn’t some sort of joke, but he couldn’t. It felt like his jaw had been wired shut and his feet nailed down. He suspected that’s the kind of power the ruinous underground caverns of the church had. Not the same as the abandoned ones he’d been in before, but something else. Less sinister, more divine. Awe-inspiring to the right sort of crowd. His heart rate settled and the blurry edges of his mind become clearer, to the point that he can finally move.

He didn’t come down here often, and for good reason. What just happened being only a prime example, but Yoongi wasn’t usually the one guiding him over broken steps. The underside of the church would always be bigger than he expected. He thought it might have grown since he was last there. 

He picked his way over the graves of saints and bones of unfortunates that had worshipped them to find the headstone Yoongi has stopped at. He cocked his head to the side as the older does the same, black hair falling into his face. He watched as the other patted the headstone.

“This is Hoseok.” His voice was thick with adoration, just the faintest bit of awe. Jungkook didn’t think it was the right moment to mention that Yoongi’s spectral tail was wagging through the gravemarker behind him.

The statue that marked Hoseok’s grave was somehow still intact. As if the walls hadn’t caved in on this place numerous times before. Jungkook had a guess as to why that was, but his attention was stolen by a fissure running through the side of the statue and down over the hard stone over the grave spot. 

“Is that crack supposed to be there?” Yoongi was taken from his reverence, ears drooping as he looked down to where Jungkook pointed. The wagging of his tail picked up.

“It shows up sometimes around this time. It’s like one of those ‘open’ signs on a store. When the crack appears, he’s open to visitors.”

“Wait, like you can  _ go in _ ?”

“Not unless you’re dead.” Yoongi gave him a pointed look he wasn’t sure he understood before dusting off his hands. “Anyways, Namjoon wanted me to show you this in case he wasn’t around to help. Got a problem and chances are Hope can solve it.”

Jungkook grinned at that, eyes curving. “You called him Hope.”

The spirit scratched at the back of his neck. “He called himself that.” He attempted hiding the blush creeping up on his cheeks, starting back the way they’d came. “C’mon, kid; let’s get you out of here before the aura gets you.”


	3. consuming all of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day iv: forge/bones/incantations/into the dark forest  
fandom: seventeen  
jeonghan/vernon
> 
> **mentions of blood and gore!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another late one! but i'm catching up!

He watches as his breath mists in the air, goosebumps rising on his skin. It’s too early for it to be this cold. The books in the duffle are lead weights as he takes the first step into the treeline. He’s swallowed by darkness almost immediately. His limbs grow weaker with each step and he thinks he might drop his cargo. Until a hand graciously swoops in and his heart picks up with his smile.

Vernon grins back easily, calmly. Like they’re not carrying the ingredients for a body, the words for a soul. He can hear the slosh of fluids holding organs in the bag but he doesn’t care. He stopped a while ago. Jeonghan turns his sights to the darkness of the forest ahead of them. It’s faint, but he makes out the clearing they marked out before.

He moves faster, blonde hair dropping into his face. It obscures part of the little vision he has left as the beat of his heart fills his ears. He was getting what he’d been promised tonight and all for a measly sack of meat and liquid, and ancient words he had no business repeating. He licked his lips, glancing once more to his companion. There’s more darkness in the other’s eyes than in the forest and his sets his heart racing further.

Was it the thrill of it that kept him going? Perhaps. He has no reason to think otherwise. They’re quiet until they get to the clearing.

“The Devil’s Forge.” The words come with a plume of smoke, Vernon’s lips curling around them. When the other turns to Jeonghan, he thinks he might have lost himself in the black that spreads over his eyes. The creature reaches forward, fingertips brushing against his cheek and Jeonghan inclines his head to chase the touch. “Are you ready?”

He swallows, nods. “Yes.” He’s been so patient with him, Vernon has. It rests in the back of his mind that the other could have easily found someone else. Could have moved on at any point, but he stayed through all of Jeonghan’s back and forths and doubts and fears. A smile spreads his lips and he repeats himself, eagerly, “ _ Yes. _ ”

Vernon plants a kiss at the corner of his lips, eyes never leaving him. Then he takes his free hand and pulls him further into the clearing, linking their fingers. They’ve been more intimate before, but suddenly he feels shy, dropping his gaze to the duffle bag. An eye peeks out at him. He imagines it winks, congratulates him before the job is even done. 

It was hard getting everything into the bag, but somehow it feels like more work assembling all the pieces together. They put parts together, form bone structure as it once was all over again. His sleeves are covered in blood and gore by the time he stands upright. Vernon is at his side, once more connecting their hands as he holds the book of incantations.

“I can’t believe how easily you found this.” His laughter makes Jeonghan’s heart wanna do flips, a shudder going down his frame as the other’s voice drops an octave. “You’re such a resourceful boy.” It had been easy to get The Key of Solomon only because he had some money to burn. A couple million. He doesn’t remark on this, instead focuses on staying afloat in the moment and not on the promise of what his reward would be.

He stares ahead at the body they’d forged, crafted to suit their needs. His smile widens and he’s emboldened enough to steal a kiss from Vernon before he starts the ritual. It earns him a teasing bite and another promise to be fulfilled later.


	4. bring you to my hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day v: hollow/demons/vision/bell jar  
oneus/ateez
> 
> **vague mentions of blood and gore**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually a scene idea i had for a longer work i have in progress! be on the lookout for it!

“Woongie!”

There shouldn’t be any way that he was seeing who he was seeing. A century had separated them, and thus, many more should have kept them apart. At least, that was what Hwanwoong had thought would be the case when he crawled his way from the depths of hell (literally) to get away from the memory of San. 

He walked on human legs, smiled with human teeth. But he knew better. The other blonde approached too fast, and they go down. His back met the base of the tree behind him, and the many fans looking on let out a mix of screams and squeals. All Hwanwoong could do was smile, and attempt to pick himself back up. But San was having none of it. 

He could recall — almost like he was having a vision in the moment — of the impatience of the prince of hell and the way the others all seemed to flock to him, giving him what he wanted without hesitation. He could also recall with clarity the consequences of a second of delay, the smallest sign of reluctance. 

It was over a hundred years prior, give or a take a decade — he really should have kept up with his time; maybe he wouldn’t have grown so complacent. Hell was like any other place; a society in which your groveled to survive long enough to obtain more power, and then you’d grovel to someone stronger than you still. His season of groveling had afforded him a spot in the cavalry of the Bull’s command.

Bringing chaos to the world was a goal of the past, but he’d done it well. Had snuffed out souls like putting a candle under a bell jar. Watched them suffocate in their own misery, contrived by his careful hand. That day was to be no different until he encountered San. The youngest prince, and the Bull’s toy for the day. There’d been plenty talk to go around about him, but none had quite grasped what a terror he would be — even by his standards. In that moment, all he saw was a trembling demon prince that resembled a lamb more than the black goat Satan took the form of.

The pretty face marred by blood. The merciless trot he took before barrelling into flesh hard enough to sever spines and leave them as no more than splatters on the canvas of ground. He couldn’t decide what was worse; that or the way he could step carelessly and crush skulls beneath his hooves. Above all else, he shared with the Bull a certain cruelty distinctive to them. The kind that turned them on allies with little hesitance if they got in the way, uncaring of friend or foe. Or maybe it was that San simply _ didn’t care _ because he’d been told he hadn’t the need to.

He’d been sent out with a simple “Go play” and bleated happily. _ Bleated _. Like a kid, skipping and frolicking through the fields. Little did Hwanwoong know. 

San bounced on his lap, pouting as he’s brought back to the present. “You’ve been avoiding me, haven’t you?”

Of course, he would be. The last time they’d met, all those decades ago, San had nearly caved his skull in. And because he’d made the mistake of kneeling too close to a dying demon. He swallowed, continued smiling because his life depended on it. “No! I’ve just been busy. Promise.”

“Really? We should play together sometime.” There was something hungry in the way the prince spoke. Words strung out carefully. Too much glee in the way he smiled.

Hwanwoong nodded again. He knew better than to say otherwise. “We should.”


	5. a thousand years [leedo/xion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day vi: victory/decay/tower/skull & bones  
oneus

“How long?”

Geonhak swallows. Can’t look up at the other because he knows what he will see. Instead, he focuses on the vines wrapping around the ribcage in front of them, the flowers sprouting from finger bones intertwined. They must have been lovers. The tower looms above them in all its old glory, but it’s faltering. Wilting, bowed as if it were weeping. The bricks are no longer a pale white, but black from the soot and ash carried on the wind.

“How long?” It’s uttered more urgently this time. He hears the tears before he sees them when he finally looks up.

Dongju stares down at the bones. They’ve all but been smashed together but the elements, pulled together by the earth and plants. Geonhak isn’t sure how to answer him. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, either, truly.

“A few years. A decade; I don’t know.”

Dongju sucks in a breath and their eyes meet. “Is this what their victory meant?”

“Yes.” He shuts his eyes as the memory overtakes him. They didn’t have a choice. It was one way or the other and they had chosen this way. A broken sob leaves Dongju and regret makes him hesitate. He’d done this — brought the prince to weeping — and now he wants to comfort him.  _ How full of it you are _ .

“You would deceive me all this time?”

The prince has dropped down to his knees, a tentative hand reaching for a flower; small and white, it strained for the sun. Geonhak joined him on the ground, taking the hand into his and brushing away tears from his cheeks. He was cold to the touch, but still there at least.

“I would deceive you a thousand times over if it meant you would never need to know.”

Dongju sobs again and turns his gaze back to what is left of them. The remnants of a crown, molten and sunken into the earth, winks in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing. please let me know what you think!
> 
> [you can come yell at me on my twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [drop some suggestions or questions here!](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
